Sexual Fantasy
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Abby and Gibbs are dating and her sexual fantasy is to have sex in her lab. When Gibbs goes to see her, he makes her fantasy come to reality.


It was just another day at NCIS; Abby was just sitting in her lab working, with her heavy metal music blasting through the room. She was sipping her almost empty Caf-Pow and she was hoping Gibbs would be down soon with one.

She had found plenty of evidence so far for their latest case and she knew that would get her a kiss on her cheek or maybe something else off the boss man or as she called him, the silver haired fox. Abby was dancing around her lab to the music as she worked with her back turned to the door.

Meanwhile Gibbs was in the elevator on his way down to Abby's lab. He had a Caf-Pow in his right hand and he waited for the elevator to stop. He couldn't wait to get to the lab as he and Abby had been dating secretly for a while now.

The night before she had stayed over at his place and they were talking about sexual fantasies of theirs. Abby had told Gibbs hers was to have sex in her lab and Gibbs had said his was to have sex in the back of his car.

He thought that Abby deserved to have her fantasy come true and when the elevator stopped a moment later, the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted and he grinned slightly as he could hear Abby's music blasting.

He strode in to Abby's lab, with a serious look on his face and he saw her dancing around. He couldn't help but smile as she hadn't realised he was there. He put the Caf-Pow down on the desk next to her and she turned to face him.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he held her close as he leaned down then captured her soft red lips with his own. Abby smiled against his lips and respond to the kiss passionately.

Gibbs was getting aroused as was Abby as they made out passionately and roughly. Abby bit Gibbs's bottom lip and tugged on it, making Gibbs moan then smile. Abby continued to kiss her boyfriend, feeling herself getting turned on as they made out.

Abby felt Gibbs pressing up against her, so she could feel how turned on he was and she put her small hands in Gibbs's grey hair, getting her fingers tangled. Gibbs grinded up against her body then forced her mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside.

"Gibbs," Abby moaned.

"How about we make that fantasy of yours come true?" Gibbs smirked.

Abby moaned at Gibbs's actions and she moved her own tongue with Gibbs's making their tongues dance together. Gibbs was the one to pull away and he was panting as he grabbed Abby's lab coat and pulled it off her. He let it fall to the floor before they started kissing again.

Abby kicked off her shoes as did Gibbs and then their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Gibbs began lifting up Abby's top. Abby pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra and then she kissed down Gibbs's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while her hands removed his suit jacket. The jacket fell to the floor and she quickly began unbuttoning Gibbs's shirt. In a matter of seconds Gibbs's shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor of the lab.

Gibbs's hands went to the waist band of her pants, and he pulled them down in one quick movement, leaving her in her black lacy panties. Abby then kicked off her pants unbuckled Gibbs's belt, pulled down the zip on his pants, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight grey boxers, with a huge bulge.

Abby smiled and stood back as Gibbs kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Gibbs then pulled down her panties slowly and grinned as he saw her perfect body. He then unhooked her bra and removed it, then dropped it to the floor. He then took a peak in to his mouth, he licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin.

He then switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his large hands. Abby then reached for Gibbs's boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling Gibbs's boxers down quickly. She then dropped down to her knees in front of him and started at his long erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. Abby heard Gibbs gasp at the touch and she began palming him before taking him all in to her mouth. Gibbs shuddered as her lips sealed around him and she began to suck.

"Oh god Abby!" Gibbs groaned.

He groaned and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before as she heard Gibbs moaning in happiness. His hands went down to her black hair, getting tangled as she licked and sucked the moist head of his member. He was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Abby cupped his balls, playing with them in her hands, pushing him over the edge as she licked the tip of his shaft. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, she felt him tense and he came in her mouth, moaning loudly. She swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making him smile. When she finished he got down on his knees and pushed her on to her back slowly.

"Now it's your turn," Gibbs grinned.

He pulled apart her thighs then his head moved down to her wet core. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran along her folds, making her moan. He licked her folds quickly as he brought one hand up to her centre, stroking her gently. Abby moaned loudly as she felt total pleasure.

Abby hadn't realised as she was on cloud nine, but Gibbs had stuck two of his fingers inside of her. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, curling them, while he licked and sucked her folds. She was moaning and writhing on the floor as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her centre throbbing, as she was close to her orgasm. She thrust against his hand, as he moved his fingers roughly, and flicked his tongue over her folds quickly. She came, bucking against Gibbs's hand, moaning and panting and Gibbs licked up her juices. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed her roughly.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue and she was getting more turned on by the second. She wanted him so bad, and she knew he wanted her too. He began kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving red marks, which he soothed with his tongue.

"Gibbs I want you now," Abby told him.

As he looked deep in to her eyes, he kissed her again before moving closer to her and hovering over her.

"Wait I-" Gibbs began, but Abby's finger was at his lips silencing him.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill," Abby said.

Gibbs chuckled, kissing her again then he looked in to her eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in and she whimpered, digging her nails in to his back, as she felt pain at the size of him all the time.

He knew he was hurting her and he kissed her softly, making soothing sounds. After a moment, Abby nodded at him to continue. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, and the pain turned to pleasure and she was moaning loudly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning. She moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby moaned.

"Abbs you're so fucking good!" Gibbs moaned.

"Fuck me harder Gibbs!" Abby ordered.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Abby!" Gibbs shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Gibbs! Harder! Faster!" Abby screamed

.

He changed his angle again, pinning her arms above her head, pounding faster in and out of her, as he got fully on top of her. She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder.

Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Abby felt the heat of his release inside her, and she smiled at him. He collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from his high. He pulled out of her soon, hovering above her on the floor and Abby felt their juices on her thighs.

"That was amazing Abbs," Gibbs panted.

"Now I have to do your fantasy some time," Abby beamed.

He chuckled at her, as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed each other roughly, not wanting the moment to end. When Abby pulled away, she looked up in to Gibbs's blue caring eyes and she hoped that no one had heard them over the music.

**Thanks for reading guys. I wrote this as today is Valentines Day and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
